


Patience

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: This is my traduction ofmyfanfic.Sorry for the mistake!OH! and the inserted song is 'Patience' of Take That





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paciencia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220639) by [tsubame_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17). 



> This is my traduction of **my** fanfic.  
>  Sorry for the mistake!
> 
> OH! and the inserted song is 'Patience' of Take That

This situation is driving me crazy.

I can not stand it anymore,  
is too much to bear.

We are hurting us  
and I do not want that.

_Just have a little patience_

But, how to heal a wound like that?

_I'm still hurting from a love I lost,_  
_I'm feeling your frustration._  
_Any minute all the pain will stop._  
_Just hold me close inside your arms tonight,_  
_don't be too hard on my emotions_

The time has passed,  
the world around us has changed…

But still…

_Cause I need time._  
_My heart is numb, has no feeling._  
_So while I'm still healing,_  
_Just try and have a little patience._

I can love you  
everything that my body allows me,  
everything that my mind accepts,  
everything my soul admits …

_I'll try to be strong. Believe me,_  
_I'm trying to move on,_  
_It's complicated but understand me._

However, it seems that it is not enough,  
nothing I do is enough for you.

_Cause I need time,_  
_My heart is numb, has no feeling,_  
_So while I'm still healing,_  
_Just try and have a little patience, Yeah_  
_have a little patience, Yeah_

_Cause these scars run so deep,_  
_It's been hard,_  
_But I have to believe in me._

I cannot heal your wounds,  
nor make them heal quickly,  
I can only wait.

_Have a little patience,_

But waiting takes time,  
time that I lose with you,  
without you.

Feeling me less,  
feeling me abhorred.

That makes me hate you…  
and that makes me hate me.

_Have a little patience,_

So little do I mean to you?

_Woah, Cause I, I just need time,_  
_My heart is numb, has no feeling,_  
_So while I'm still healing,_  
_just try, and have a little patience,_  
_have a little patience,_

I have given you everything I have.  
I’ve done everything for you.

My faith in you is running out.

_My heart is numb, has no feeling,_  
_So while I'm still healing,_  
_just try and have a little..._

I watch you move  
and sigh.

_Patience_

I know that when you open your eyes,  
you will look at me  
you will ask me for more time  
you will tell me that  
I am the only one that can fill  
the emptiness you feel.

And I…

I just will surround you with my arms,  
I will give you a kiss on the forehead  
and, as always,  
I will tell you that I will wait  
all the time you need.


End file.
